mathblasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaster's Universe
Blaster's Universe is a Canadian animated television series that ran for one season on CBS and Teletoon. It was based on the Blaster Learning System universe, as it was reimagined in the late 1990s. The show is in continuity with other games of the era, such as Math Blaster ages 5-7. Only 13 episodes were produced. Characters *Blaster *GC *MEL Episodes *'You're History' - Blaster learns how much fun history can be when he, GC and MEL run into Attila the Hun on their way home from school. Blaster and GC give chase when Attila kidnaps MEL and discovers that intergalactic villain Major History is erasing all history. Using history against him, Blaster, GC and MEL foil his plot and Blaster turns in an ace history essay to boot. *'A Bridge Too Weak' - Blaster and GC offer to help her dad, the Commander of Omega, by attending a bridge opening. But nothing turns out to be, as it seems. The ice cream vendor is actually the math villain, the Number Cruncher, the fearsome Tuki Tukis are the good guys, the beautiful Luki Luki are the bad guys and Blaster isn’t just a dumb Earthling after all. So it just goes to show you can’t tell an ice cream truck by its cover. *'Misplaced Weekend '- Blaster is all set to go fishing Saturday morning when his dad tells him it’s Monday. Upset that he’s lost his fishing time not to mention he doesn’t have his school project ready, Blaster, GC and MEL head out to look for the missing weekend. Evil genius, Dr. Dabble, is the culprit and after a close call with a garbage monster they return the weekend and trick Dr. Dabble into finding time to go fishing. *'A Spot of Trouble' - MEL is Blaster and GC’s mechanical marvel - part pet and part high tech computer. MEL is always having to “play doggie” to fool Blaster’s parents but when the act becomes real the kids become worried. MEL’s canine caper takes Blaster and GC on a race across the galaxy as they try to keep him out of the clutches of Von Shtoopenscooper, the Omegan Dog Catcher. But after playing catch with a moon and chasing a few interstellar cars they finally get him home again. *'Uncool Copycat' - GC thinks that Blaster is getting a little loony when he tries to convince her that he saw two moons around Earth. What they discover is that a misguided artist named Deja Vu is making life size copies of everything. Unfortunately, Deja Vu decides to copy Blaster and GC, then the Commander and then almost starts an intergalactic war. Fortunately for everyone, Blaster and GC persuade him that it’s better to be a real artist than an Uncool copycat. *'Mind Over Manners' - Blaster gets a rude lesson in manners when arch villain Illitera decides to eliminate politeness. Blaster’s mom, Betty, is always reminding him to be polite but when Illitera replaces “please” with “you big goofball” Mom is not impressed. So to prevent intergalactic war and being grounded until he’s 20, Blaster, GC and MEL have to trick Illitera into returning politeness to the galaxy. *'Body Electric - '''GC is very proud of her father, the Commander, who is everyone’s favourite intergalactic statesman - except Illitera’s. It seems that he was always beating her in spelling bees in school. So she decides to shrink small enough to get inside him and make him look silly instead. Unfortunately, she hadn’t counted on Blaster, GC and MEL being there to foil her plans and loses out once again. *'Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow''' - Blaster’s mom is tired of his room being a mess and gives him the ultimatum to clean it by the end of the day. Unfortunately, there is a pirate space ship around Earth that Blaster finds more interesting. Blaster, GC and MEL follow it to the planet Moocowzia where they are treated like gods because they aren’t helpless and can look after themselves. Blaster gets home just in time to clean his room having learned how really messy a world can get if you never clean up. *'Sound Advice' - GC is desperate to see her favourite rock musician, Tone Def, play at the concert. But his fans also include The Maestro - an intergalactic bad guy who has his own plans for the concert. GC, Blaster and MEL track The Maestro to his space ship but are nearly done for when they get trapped in an elevator playing mall music. In the end, GC saves the day - and the galaxy, all thanks having remembered to practice her musical instrument. *'Math Schmath' - Hot shot math whizzes Blaster and GC are conscripted to tutor Zak with his math - only Zak is the kid who is always tormenting them with his practical jokes. Class is interrupted by a challenge from the Number Cruncher and our hero’s blast off to foil his evil plan unaware that Zak is a stowaway. Now they have the added challenge of convincing Zak that the Math Star really is a 3-D holo game. Much to everyone’s surprise, including Zak’s, he turns out to be good at math now that it’s interesting - and helps save the galaxy for real. *'Nowhere To Hide' - Blaster and GC get into unusual trouble in the Omegan library when Blaster decides to play football inside the library and breaks a statue. The kids are mortified - they might even have their library cards canceled, and so decide to hide the evidence. But the statue has now been stolen! Intrigued, the kids’ track down the thief who turns out to be the assistant librarian, Ms. Hushop thinking that she had broken it. In the end, both Ms. Hushop and the kids learn that trying to hide your mistakes never works. *'Gym Nausium' - History comes calling when a space age Roman galley invites Blaster and GC on a cruise. Only this is a working vacation as the kids find themselves rowing in a high stakes boat race. Unfortunately, Blaster and GC have been spending too much time lately being “couch” athletes and their chances for winning are not looking good. In the end, our heroes pull through and learn the merits of staying in shape and eating well. *'''Buggin' Out - '''Bugs are not Blaster’s favourite subject and so when he and GC have to stop an insect bad guy called the Exterminator, Blaster also has to face his fears. The Exterminator has the dreaded Y2K bug in a jar and is threatening to release it again. The funny thing is that no one can remember what happened the first time it got loose. In the end, Blaster defeats both his fear of bugs and the Exterminator - but he still can’t find out what the Y2K bug did Gallery Blaster Title from Nelvana.JPG Blaster and Friends in Space (Bad Quality).JPG Blaster screenshot from Intro (Bad Quality).JPG Just Blaster and G.C. on Earth (Bad Quality).JPG M.E.L. (Bad Quality).JPG Blaster - The Number Cruncher (Bad Quality).JPG Blaster - Commander (Bad Quality).JPG Tiny Blaster Pic.jpg Blaster Pic from Nelvana.JPG M.E.L. Pic from Cartoon Dog Page.jpg Blaster - Who's that kid (Zak mabye).jpg|G.C., Blaster, and Zak Blaster - This doesn't look good.jpg Blaster - OH NO WE'RE GONNA CRASH.jpg Blaster - M.E.L.'s doing something on Earth.jpg Blaster - Aw everyone's happy.jpg Blaster's Universe by spacekadet75.jpg Blaster and GC.jpg Major History.jpg Category:Media